bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Adaptive Armor
Adaptive Armor was armor that could adapt and shapeshift to allow its user the greatest advantage in any environment it was exposed to by detecting its surroundings via sensors. It was considered by its creator to be his greatest creation. The Toa Nuva were given this armor by Artakha when they entered his realm. The Toa first experienced the adaptation effect when they began falling in Karda Nui, prompting the Adaptive Armor to give them the ability to fly. The Toa Nuva's Kanohi and Toa Tools changed as well, whilst their eyes turned from varied colors to a yellow-green, a sub-system that protected their eyes while moving at high speeds. A projectile weapon was also included, and it could also adapt itself. Forms So far, there are 7 known forms it has taken. Default The armor's default mode resembled the armor that was normally worn by its bearer. Aerial When exposed to the skies of Karda Nui, the armor shapeshifted into a more aerodynamic mode, allowing the user to fly via different methods. In addition, the armor created protective visors and provided a Midak Skyblaster. Their eyes also changed colors to a yellow-green, as a side-effect of a system that would protect their eyes when moving at high speeds. *Lewa received jets, an Air Saber, and a Midak Skyblaster. *Kopaka received wings and a Midak Skyblaster, armed with a Blizzard Blade. *Pohatu received propellers and a shoulder-mounted Midak Skyblaster. Swamp In the swamp, the armor shapeshifted into a form somewhat similar to its aerial mode, but with a few major differences. Instead of equipment designed for high speeds, it had fins and jets which were less powerful than the sky-based forms given to the other Toa, meant for hovering above the swamp. A Nynrah Ghostblaster was included due to the Makuta in the swamp owning them. *Onua received two shoulder-mounted propulsion fins, a pair of jets on his shins, a Multi-Resistance Shield, and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. *Tahu received four jets on his torso, two with fins, a High-Speed Rotating Blade, and a Nynrah Ghostblaster. *Gali received two ankle mounted jets, some fins, and a Nynrah Ghostblaster with an Aqua Focus Target. Vehicular In vehicular mode, the armor adapted slightly from the previous aerial form to fit the vehicle, and the user's mask was shapeshifted to include aerodynamic fins, as well being given a targeting HUD in the visor. This form also removed the Toa's weapons and any other extra equipment. Space When Lewa was teleported outside the Great Spirit Robot and into space by Teridax, his armor adapted for survival, allowing him to breathe and keeping him from freezing, and providing form of thrust and a navigational system that to allow him to move efficiently.Post by Greg Farshtey on the LEGO Message Boards (July 31, 2014). Retrieved July 27, 2015. Desert When the Toa (with the exception of Lewa) were in the deserts of Bara Magna, minor adjustments were made to their armor, such as shaded lenses, a back-mounted hydration pack, sand filters in the mask's mouthpiece and seals on the armor's joints to block out sand. Tahu Mata When Tahu was reverted back to his original form by the Kanohi Ignika, he retained his adaptive armor, which made him appear somewhat different from his normal form, and his tool changed form to resemble his original Fire Sword. Jungle After Lewa was teleported to Bota Magna, his armor once again changed. Similar to the armor's desert form it featured a cooling system, and also featured a radar to overcome the limited visibility in the jungle. He was also given cutting tools to pass through the dense foliage with ease.Post by Greg Farshtey on the LEGO Message Boards (August 12, 2014). Retrieved July 27, 2015. References Category:2008 Category:Matoran Universe Category:Objects